


This Promise

by EzriHinterland04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A few years after the anime, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Eventual Smut, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nervousness, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victuri Wedding, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Reception, Wedding Rings, Wedding Suits, Wedding flowers, happy crying, mostly fluff and angst, there might be smut, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzriHinterland04/pseuds/EzriHinterland04
Summary: They are now officially engaged! Victor and Yuuri must grow together and plan their wedding with the help of their friends and loved ones. However, when certain people appear from Victor's past, the couple must overcome the obstacles in their way to have what they truly want. It doesn't matter what flavor of cake they will serve, or what they will wear, or what their first dance song will be. The truth about how much they love each other is all that matters.





	This Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mature-rated story, so beware. I am planning on writing some smut in some later chapters. I love comments, so please leave them and Kudos! I don't know any Russian or Japanese. English is not my first language. <3

Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes. After all the hard work he had put into this season, he had finally done it. His name was on the top of the score list, beating out Victor by a narrow margin. Yuuri tried to hear his boyfriend's cries of praise and congratulations, but the cheers from the crowd were too loud. Victor had wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissed his cheek while Yuuri finally let the fact sink in. He won the Grand Prix Final!

"Mr. Katsuki?" someone to his left asked. "Time to receive your medal." Yuuri followed him to the ice and Victor held his hand gently. They waved to the crowd enthusiastically, smiles as bright as the sun. As they stood on the podium, time seemed to pass in a blur. Colorful handmade signs were waved by their fans with enthusiasm. Flashes of cameras nearly blinded Yuuri as he smiled and showed off the gold medal that had somehow ended up in his hands and around his neck. He glanced down to his right and saw Victor beaming up at him with his silver medal clutched in his hands proudly. Yuuri knew that his boyfriend-slash-coach wanted to win as much as he did, but he also knew how proud Victor was of him. They had this conversation many times during the season and grew to understand each other more than ever since they had started living together in St. Petersburg. Yuuri learned that his boyfriend was selfless but competitive. He liked winning, and he knew that he was great.

One night, the couple had a conversation that inadvertently dragged up the Russian’s childhood. They were discussing Victor’s passed programs from when he was in juniors. Victor teased Yuuri to no end on how he knew every step and jumps in Victor’s old programs, to which the raven-haired man blushed and hid his face in Makkachin’s fur. In his embarrassment, Yuuri blurted out a question that made Victor think back to his childhood.

“Were you ever not good at skating?”

It had caught Victor off guard. It was the first real question that Yuuri had asked about his young life. They both seemed apprehensive about this topic. Yuuri blushed harder and apologized. Victor dismissed his apology and told his boyfriend that there was a time where he was terrible at even standing on the ice. Looking at Victor on the podium next to him holding a silver medal, Yuuri couldn’t believe that the only reason Victor enjoyed winning gold was that he wanted to be seen by those who were important to him.

Yuuri cleared that from his mind as he was lead away to the locker room to change and get ready for the press conference. Once he was out of the light and noise, a pair of arms embraced him tightly. Victor’s scent bombarded his senses. He smiled into the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a while.

“I’m so proud of you, zolotse.” Victor whispered into his lover’s ear. He pulled away with Yuuri’s gold medal in hand. Without breaking eye contact, he stooped down and pressed his lips to the cold metal, a devilish smirk on his lips. As he stood up, he chuckled at Yuuri’s face. “What? It’s gold, isn’t?” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just get dressed,” Yuuri turned away and Victor followed behind him, laughing.

\---

A few hours later, after the press conference where Victor had announced his retirement, the couple walked hand and hand back to their hotel room. They had stopped by a bagel shop and gotten something warm to eat and drink since they were too tired to officially celebrate their medals. It had started snowing in Nagoya, Japan, where the Grand Prix was held. The street lamps were lit and had cast a warm glow in the snowy atmosphere. The two huddled close together to keep warm. From where they were, they could see Nagoya Port where the Ferris wheel blinked in green and purple lights. Victor commented that he had never been on a Ferris wheel, much to Yuuri’s shock. Yuuri also told Victor that there was a nice aquarium in the port as well.

“If it wasn’t this late, we could go.” Victor absently suggested. Yuuri wondered if his boyfriend had never been to an aquarium either.

Yuuri sadly hummed. “We won't have time before we have to leave. Our flight leaves the morning after the banquet.”

“Are you planning on getting wasted, Yuuri?” Victor teased. He laughed when his boyfriend shook his head violently. They absently walked for a few more minutes. They were arm and arm now with Victor’s free hand playing with something in his pocket. Yuuri noticed how fidgety his boyfriend became as the minutes bled on. He held him a little tighter to himself. Victor kept glancing around, taking note of how perfect this night was, and how there weren’t that many people walking about. He was normally so confident about his surprises, but this was one where he wasn’t so sure.

The silver-haired skater stopped abruptly, looking down at the snowy sidewalk, hair falling down into his eyes. His hand gripped the small velvet box in his coat pocket.

“Vitya,” Yuuri stepped closer to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Are you tired?”

Victor shook his head as he tried to control his breathing. Yuuri had never seen him like this. Normally, he was the one who got nervous about things. Seeing Victor worried made him feel even more anxious.

“Yuuri,” Victor started. He took a deep breath and let everything out. “I love you, zolotse.” He got down on one knee as he drew out the soft blue box from his pocket and opened it. “Yuuri, please marry me?”

The raven-haired man nearly collapsed as his eyes popped out of his head and his breathing quickened. There was no way that this was happening. There was no way that Victor was on one knee with a box that held a shiny gold ring dusted in diamonds that reflected the lights of the Ferris wheel. There was no way that Victor looked at him with a look of desperation and love on his face.

Yuuri’s knees turned to jelly as he placed his hands over his heart and lips. “A-are you serious?” Yuuri mumbled. Victor visibly swallowed then nodded. “Y-you want to m-marry me?” Victor smiled as he nodded once more. Tears filled his eyes and burned his cheeks as they rolled down them.

“Will you marry me, Yuuri?” The raven-haired man nodded frantically. “Yes! Oh, my god. Yes!”

Victor let out a sigh of relief as he stood, the snow making his knees wet. Yuuri’s arms were around him in a heartbeat. They held each other for a long time, crying tears of joy. By the time they pulled apart, there was a light dusting of snow on their heads. They laughed together as Victor put the ring on his love’s finger. He raised his hands to his lips and kissed the new ring. Yuuri thought that wasn’t enough. He placed his hands on either side of Victor’s face and brought him down on his warm lips. Victor, of course went willingly, thinking that this was one of his favorite kisses in his life, and how there would be many more for the rest of his life with Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know in the comments. Thank you.


End file.
